Kurama's Marathon
by hieirocks16
Summary: Songs break out around Kurama's school, but what happens when everyone else gets into the spirit? BotanKurama
1. Default Chapter

H: Let's get this party started! WEE NEW FICY...! This one's Kurama/Botan! . Don ask! Anyways I've decided to make it a musical! So let's get started!  
  
A: She owns nothing!  
  
DS: HN!

H: Some of the song may seem off, bare with me please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day, well except for one thing. IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Everyone was cheering as the clock ticked down. Forty five minutes, then freedom. Even our favorite fox was watching the clock, he had since picked a girl he liked and wanted to ask her out. Today was that day. For some reason he felt like singing.  
  
"They've been laughing' since I can remember  
But they're not gonna laugh anymore  
No more "Maxie the Geek", no more "Goof of the Week" like before"  
  
Soon other kids got into the spirit magically. "No more algebra tests 'til September" A girl sang out from the hall.  
  
"No more lookin' at losers like him" Her boyfriend joined pointing to a dork with glasses, who glared. Kurama sighed and wondered what was going on as he watched a few more kids start joining in the marathon.

"No more havin' to cheat"

"No more mystery meat"  
  
"No more gym!  
  
No more gym! 

No more gym!  
  
NO MORE GYM! " Four boys chorused after each other happily, feeling back into the spirit since the school had suddenly become a giant party, he went out to search for the girl.

"Gonna move to the mall" A popular girl named Lisa chimed.  
  
"Gonna live in the pool" Chad laughed.  
  
"Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool!!!" The fox sang loudly joining in as the chorus of their song took place. 

"'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'" The school sang as boys ran off to start causing trouble.  
  
"After today, she'll be mine!" He sang coming up on her; Roxanne's blue eyes sparkled as she talked to another boy.

"After today our brain'll be snoozin!' A group on skated by with a teacher chasing them as they laughed.  
  
"If I don't faint, I'll be fine!" He drew in a deep breath, he could do this, it was simple! All of the girls were out to get him or another, surely she'd love to go out with him.  
  
A pair of twin girls giggled and sighed dreamily staring at twins boys. "I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics" 

"Then down with the textbooks" The boys called throwing their books into the air pulling out some magazines and comics "And up with the comics!"

"Just think of all the time I've been losing  
Finding the right thing to say" He gulped now right behind her, slowly he reached out to tap her on the shoulder.

"Things'll be goin' my way after today"  
  
She turned and faced him with a smile, he grinned and opened his mouth to ask her but realized she wasn't staring at HIM she was staring at someone else. He watched as the girl of his dreams went over and kissed the other guy and ran off talking with him. He felt his heart break as he stood unsure of what to do.

"She looked right through me  
And who could blame her?  
I need a new me  
Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof" He nodded sternly to himself and headed off to await the bell to ring.

"And after today I'm gonna be cruisin'" The cheerleaders he past sang full heartedly doing tricks and flips.

This time girl bikers sitting on the bleachers chewing gum loudly broke in. "No more pep rallies to cut! Blech!"

The bell rang and everyone climbed onto the bus, five chrous students in the back giggled. "After today my brains'll be snoozing!" Kurama chuckled and wondered if they had ever been woken up in the first place.

"I'm gonna sit on my butt!" His bus driver sang in deep baritone.  
  
Kurama laughed to himself as a boy spray painting the school sang his line in the seeming to never end song. "I've got less than an hour  
And when this is ended  
I'll either be famous" He didn't count on the principal standing behind him with crossed arms.  
  
"Or you'll be suspended!" He sang rather loudly causing the kid to turn around then run for his life.

The bus took off with everyone waving and saying goodbye. "Just think of all the time I've been losing  
Waiting until I could say  
Gonna be on my own  
Kiss the parents good-bye  
Gonna party from now 'til the end of July  
Things'll be goin' my way  
After today"  
  
Kurama sighed and looked out the window. "wish that this was the day  
After today" 

---------

H: First part done!  
  
A: that stunk  
  
DS: Hn  
  
H: let the reviews decide! And no Kurama isn't going to end up with an OC.


	2. Botans song

Kurama's Marathon  
**  
PG13  
Pairings: Kurama/Botan  
Song: More to life, by Stacie Orrico **

--------------------------------------------

Koenma's cheek twitched in annoyance as the ferry girl passed by his office singing the same song for at least the hundredth time that day. It started off a good song and he was pleased to hear her sing but now ... now it was just annoying. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "Botan...can't you just stop for a minute"

"I've got it all but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go?"

Botan turned up the volume on her headphones to drown out the pleas from her boss. The blue haired deity turned down the hall and into her room singing under her breath. Her amethyst eyes took in everything in her room from the flowers on the table to the four poster pink bed as she opened the door. Her vast well decorated room seemed somehow empty and bare to her. It always had.

"There's gotta be more to life  
Then chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me"

Diverting her attention away from her abnormal depressed state the ferry girl summoned her oar. Boarding it she shot off into the hallway, blasting out the double doors into the winds of Rekai. Joy exploded into every part of her as she flew.

"'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
(Then wanting more)"

Reaching the human world she landed in the park, dismissing her oar. The adrenaline of the ride washed away as soon as her feet hit the solid ground. Botan straightened her pink kimono and marched off to her destination. The boys had planned an outing and she had been invited along to celebrate the final day of school.  
"I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment, I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing I'm searching for something that's missing"

Just as planned, at exactly three fifteen, she arrived at Kurama's door. She knocked twice before the red headed teen answered. To her surprise he looked worse for wear. His long red hair was tangled as if he'd let it dry without brushing it after a long shower, his green eyes were saddened, not hard or holding unseen knowledge.

"_There's gotta be more to life  
Then chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me"_

She lowered her headphones to around her neck and blinked. "Kurama...?" The girl asked, hoping that this image was some kind of joke. "Are you...alright?"

"Fine." He answered flatly opening the door wider and stepping back so she could enter.

_"'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
Well its life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
I'm wanting more"_

The violet eyed girl cautiously stepped inside. He wasn't being his polite his normal self. What could be wrong with him? Her mind raced with questions but she kept her mouth shut. It only got her into trouble. He rose his troubled eyes to her. "Are...the other's coming?"

"Soon."

_"(I'm always) _

Waiting on something  
Other then this  
Why am I feeling like there's something I missed?  
(Something I missed) Yah..."

A knock on the door caused Botan to jump, she tugged her eyes to gaze at the floor. How could she have not realized how hard and how deep into his eyes she was staring? As if he would confide in her. Hiei was a given but her? No. She was just a ferry girl. A ditzy ferry girl._  
_  
_"There's gotta be more to life  
Then chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
(Then wanting more)"_

The fox opened the door and allowed everyone inside. Though he was smiling, it was obvious he was faking it. Everyone exchanged their hellos and they were off. No one asked him about it and Botan wondered why. Didn't they notice? Too many years being a spirit had left her with too much ambition to help and allowed her to tell emotions, almost read them.

Hiei had his arms crossed as he walked with the group, purely despising the disturbance of his sleep time. Kuwabara chatted excitedly about Yukina to Yusuke who would shrug and let out a smart ass comment whenever he could slip one in. Kurama walked with his hands in his pockets toward the back deciding to keep to himself.__

"There's gotta be more to life  
Then chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
Well its life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more...  
(Then wanting more...)" 

Botan grasped Kurama's hand with hers and smiled up at him. "Hey! Don't be so down! Let's go have some fun!" She put her finger on her cheek and thought. "We could all go to the amusement park or something!"

"Or a bar..."

"Yusuke Urameshi! You are NOT old enough to drink!"

"They are" He replied grinning.

"The amusement park sounds fine" Kurama interjected, his tone still lacking his normal voice.

"Great!" The ferry girl cheered pumping her fist into the air. Her bright eyes once again locked onto the fox's and for the first time since school, he smiled.  
_"More... to... life...  
More to... more to...life"  
_  
_  
_


End file.
